Jump University
by WriterCluelessThe
Summary: A Teen Titans AU. The Titans go to college. This is the first time they have ever met each other. Some will fall into the traps of love or be steered into new friendships. Characters: Dick, Kori, Jason, Roy, Gar, Raven Jinx, Wally, Cyborg and more to come. It's basically a look into the lives of our heroes if they never got any powers. Pairings: RobStar, BBRae, Flinx, etc.
1. First Day of School

_Hey guys, this is my first fanfic and I hope you like it.. If you don't, please tell me why. Or if I should continue or not..^-^_

**_AN:_** _It's a bit OOC regarding to the comics and the cartoons, but they all have the same personalities just not the powers. /:_

**_Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Teen Titans._**

* * *

It was the first day of Jump University and Dick Grayson didn't know what to think of it yet. He ended it pretty badly back at the manor, going to Gotham University was Bruce's dream and Dick didn't want any of it. He loves his father, even enough to take a bullet and a few stabs for him, but Dick has been pushed to his limit, he's had enough of his father breathing down his neck every hour of the day to see what he was doing and he was definitely, done with the paparazzi. He was sick and tired of the paps following his every move, analyzing his coffee orders at the local cafés, which really was just a simple coffee by the way, black with no creamer and two packs of sugar, depending on the size, and the worst part was that they always knew his location even before he knew where was going. They even tracked him down whenever he left the manor. What Dick really needs is independence, to find his own, _MAYBE _stop his usual playboy action and find a real lover and he should probably get himself some friends, but most of all he needed some time off from Bruce.

~0~0~

It was the first day of Jump University for Wallace West and he was….nervous. The only reason he could afford to get into college, let alone Jump U., was because it was paid for by the full scholarships he received for Track/Field and Cross Country. Wally, as most people called him, is a runner, he doesn't really like sports but he is always open to new ideas. Wally lived with his Aunt Iris Allen and Uncle Barry Allen in Central City and he is very close to them, the day he left to Jump he couldn't help but tear up at the thought of being apart for so long. But Aunt Iris knew that Wally had to "grow up" and be a big kid all on his own. The couple wasn't exactly rich, so when the scholarships started rolling in because of Kid Flash here, they were the most grateful. Wally decided upon Jump because it was the best school for runners like him and if he was going to stay there he needed to get his act together.

~0~0~

"Wow, this school is quite large…" Kori thought. It was the first day of Jump University for Kori Anders and after the longest time, she felt herself actually being excited. She relaxed when she felt the presence of her two best friends, Jason Todd and Roy Harper; they had been by Kori's side ever since she moved from her island of Tamaran. No one ever truly accepted her in high school, until one day she coincidentally met the terrible two in detention after being late to English. This was also Kori's first time going to a new place without her family. Her older sister, Koma Anders, now 24, graduated Gotham University last year and hasn't contacted Kori since. The only one who seems to be holding the family together is Ryan. He is the first born child of Luan and Myan Anders and he cares and protects his sisters from harm and…boy troubles. But this was Kori's year, this was her time to be an independent woman and rid herself of worries. She was going to cruise through college like a regular college student with her best friends at her side.

~0~0~

It was the first day of Jump University for Raven Roth and she felt confident. Raven was a serious lady who excelled in her school work and who always had her nose buried in a book whenever she can manage. It took a lot for her to be distracted from her reading, but that didn't really matter because she was always alone. Raven didn't choose to be alone; people simply avoided her as if it was part of some animalistic instinct. She did however choose to never get close to anyone, no one needed to know her past and no one needed to know her future. School was important for Raven, this was the thing she was most good at and the one place to get away from home. It was basically her home away from home, because seriously, you might as well call her home a living hell. But when she strided through the doors of Jump U., she had a sense trickling up her spine that this year is going to be different.

~0~0~

Garfield Logan, or Gar, as most people called him, was very anxious for his first day of school. He didn't even know how he got into such a prestigious school, the last thing he remembered were his parents giving him a plane ticket, access to a bank account with his college funds, and some directions to get to Jump U. from the airport. Of course he was flustered, but he didn't want his dad to see him as a weak and ignorant child, so he did what he was told and now he is standing in the front entryway of Jump U. when suddenly, "AAAGh!"

Gar swiftly caught his balance when a girl of pale skin and violet hair that hung slightly past her shoulders with a natural kind of wave with a few strands tucked behind her ear, wearing a necklace with different charms and keys that reached between her cleavage that rested upon a loose grey v-neck and dark blue skinny jeans with Doc Martens and a dark colored satchel to hold her belongings, collided into his shoulder and seemed stunned and soon realized that all her books were scattered on the linoleum.

"Oh god, sorry.. I didn't see you there…" Gar said sheepishly as he rubbed his left hand against the back of his neck and rushed as he bent down to pick up the girl's books without making any eye contact.

"No! I mean.. I can pick it up myself," the dazed girl quickly and monotonously said as she took the rest of her books from the floor and from the boy's arms. She slightly brushed her hand against his forearm when she rushed the other way, but one of the keys on her necklace managed to get caught onto his backpack and when she turned around to face him she was silent, as she was forced to look into his slightly amused forest green eyes that were obviously looking down towards her own amethyst ones...

* * *

_CLIFFHANGER anyone..?! Should I continue.. Or no? _

_Please REVIEW!_


	2. Getting to Know You

_Yay! So I'm getting some good feedback about this story, so I am continuing it. _

_I will update as fast as I can because I know how bothersome it is when authors update slowly. _

_Anyways, I'm a Senior in high school so please bear with me.._

**AN:** _SHOUTOUT to THEFORCE. My first reviewer! You are much appreciated. ^-^_**_  
_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any of the brands I mention here.**_

_Now on with the story!_

* * *

**Last:**

_"No! I mean.. I can pick it up myself," the dazed girl quickly and monotonously said as she took the rest of her books from the floor and from the boy's arms. She slightly brushed her hand against his forearm when she rushed the other way, but one of the keys on her necklace managed to get caught onto his backpack and when she turned around to face him she was silent, as she was forced to look into his slightly amused forest green eyes that were obviously looking down towards her own amethyst ones..._

* * *

Raven was still taking it all in, absorbing the situation that just occurred, realizing what was going on at that moment. It was always a rare sight when you see the great Raven Roth actually having contact with another human being. Not only was she hypnotized by the boy's gleam in his deep green orbs, but she couldn't help notice his lean build and slick shoulders that carried a typical maroon backpack and the way his blonde hair was cut short and looked very clean and well, fresh. And how his plaid button up shirt was un-buttoned and hanging loosely showing off the black v-neck underneath and how his Levi's hung loosely around his hips and topping it all off with black hi-top Chucks.

During this time, the boy broke his gaze and easily unhooked her necklace apart from his backpack and asked Raven a question.

"Uh hellooo..? I just thought we can walk to the freshman meeting together, I mean if you don't wanna join me, you can just say so. Oh and I think you should get a bigger bag for all those books you're carrying around," Gar smirked and tried gaining the girl's attention. And after what seemed like a millennium, he finally got his response.

Raven looked up and reiterated, "What? I'm sorry, but I am capable of walking by myself and I barely know you and I don't think you of all people can tell me what I _should_ do," She then turned and went straight to the theatre where the meeting was being held. She knew that by even speaking to him a little bit longer would trigger something in her, like being a friend, and that was one thing she was not planning on doing this year.

Gar was skeptical yet mesmerized by her response, "Can I at least get your name?!"

By the time he finished his question the violet haired girl had already vanished into the sea of students.

~0~0~

In the last row of the theatre, Kori was sitting next to Roy and to the left of him was Jason.

During the meeting, the trio was bored out of their minds, besides Kori, _everything_ seemed to fascinate the young woman. 15 minutes into the meeting, the double doors on the left nearest Jason opened and shut immediately and a scuffling was heard and then a figure was suddenly in the seat next to him. Roy and Jason leaned to see who sat next to them, and when Jason saw who it was he relaxed, it was his dorm/roommate, Dick Grayson.

Once the meeting ended and the lights were back on and it was now visible to see the students' faces, Jason introduced Dick to the rest of the gang.

"Dick, this is Roy and Kori," pointing to the strawberry blonde boy, it was actually more strawberry than blonde, and the fiery red haired girl.

"He's.. ah, my roommate. From…?" Jason tried remembering information by scrunching his eyebrows together, but got nothing.

"Gotham City," Dick replied and then thought, _how do these people not recognize me, I'm the son of the biggest philanthropist and billionaire in the country._

"That's near New York, right? I think I've been down to Gotham a few times. They've got some pretty creepy places down there, man," Roy said as a light bulb flashed in his head.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Dick! I got to get to class, but I hope we see you again during lunch," Kori smiled as she reached for her belongings not waiting to hear an answer from the man across from her.

_Oh my god, I hope my accent does not come back. Why the hell do I feel so...Agh I don't know. This Dick kid better not have anything to do with it, _Kori mindlessly thought as she strolled down the hall to her first class.

"What the hell, Kori never goes to class early," Roy thought out loud when Kori was surely out of the building.

"Ahh.. Very weird indeed, friend Roy," Jason replied mimicking Kori's past accent, not long after busting out in laughter.

"Aye Jason, where'd your friend go?" Roy and Jason turned and found an empty seat beside them.

"Dunno. But, broooo. Check out the hottie, 3 o'clock!"

And this went on, the boys checking out other "hotties" but never actually speaking to them, until the auditorium was empty.

~0~0~

_No fucking way. He can not really be in this class too, I guess I did not have to wait until lunch to see him again, _Kori thought when she saw the dark-haired boy wearing dark Ray-Bans and a black long sleeve shirt and jeans that fit perfectly around his legs with black Adidas and a navy-blue backpack that hung on one shoulder, enter the doors walking towards the empty desk to the right of her.

"Hey Kori, mind if I sit here?" Dick asked, waiting for an answer. Realizing he wasn't getting one, he sat anyways.

_Am I nervous? I can't be nervous. I'm the son of Bruce Wayne, the bachelor of ALL bachelors. Nothing gets me nervous, _Dick silently assured himself. He then confidently took a risk by glancing to his left to see Kori wearing grey high waisted shorts with a loose lavender crop top and floral Oxfords. Even with simple clothing, she still looked beautiful with her fiery hair flowing to her waist and an absent-mindedly look that rested upon her face.

Although Dick was sporting the dark sunglasses, Kori could feel the gaze that was being directed towards her throughout the time of.. English? Or was it political science? She maintained her steady sight towards the teacher, but for some reason she just couldn't concentrate or comprehend what was going on.

At last, the teacher dismissed the students and Kori couldn't help but feel relieved. She needed to find Jason and Roy and find out more about her classmate.

~0~0~

Wally was grateful that the school day was almost over, all he had left was track/field practice and then he can take a snooze in the dorms.

The team was meeting up at the gym to do some stretches and attendance, before heading out to the track. Wally was the first to change and to show up, so he sat down on the top row of the bleachers and leaned back against the wall. His once spiked up bright, auburn hair, now tired and hung limply against his forehead and he soon found himself letting his eyelids fall where they may. Unbeknownst to Wally, the gymnastics team was already setting up mats and practicing routines.

Wally peeked through and was soon googly-eyed just seeing the flips and turns and the flexibility the gymnasts had. But there was one petite lady who stood out to him in particular. She was slim, but had curves and she had on a simple, black leotard with hot pink lining and her cherry blossom hair was pulled up in a high ponytail.

She was graceful and quirky and Wally enjoyed that about her.

"Aye, man! Practice is about to start!" Wally jolted and saw Victor Stone or Vic, a dark-skinned guy who was probably a year or two older than Wally, pop a squat next to him.

"Ah.. Yes, I can't wait!" Wally sarcastically remarked and chuckled to himself.

The two young men rose from the bleachers and headed towards the field.

* * *

_How was it...? Good..? Bad...? _

_Tell me how ya feel!_

_Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this. ^-^_


	3. Nothing Much

_Yay! More reviews! Keep em' comin'! _

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any of the brands. Except the restaurant names, I made those up.**_

_Enjoy ^-^_

* * *

**Last:**

_"Aye, man! Practice is about to start!" Wally jolted and saw Victor Stone or Vic, a dark-skinned guy who was probably a year or two older than Wally, pop a squat next to him._

_"Ah.. Yes, I can't wait!" Wally sarcastically remarked and chuckled to himself._

_The two young men rose from the bleachers and headed towards the field._

* * *

Jump University's campus was quite large, it almost reached a thousand acres and all necessary necessities were available on school grounds.

In the West Wing, there were two gyms, one large enough to fit the entire school during basketball games and rallies and a smaller one for various teams that didn't need such a large crowd. There was also an Olympic sized track inside the huge stadium for football games and meets. And an indoor Olympic sized pool, and a few tennis courts as well.

The East Wing on the other hand, had a full-stocked, three story library, the student store or Hop Shop, a lounge area for the students, Café Bella, a Japanese restaurant, Sushi Star, and other carts for refreshments and snacks.

The classrooms spread throughout the campus depending on what the subject was. There was a separate building for each major, some were connected by glass bridges and some stood alone. The theatre was an isolated building and stood towards the front of the campus.

The quad area was located in the middle of the buildings, where the lawn was visited daily by students and so were the darting pathways that weaved throughout the area. And lots of green space surrounded the school grounds. There were shady trees, fountains, benches and sculptures that decorated the school. The university was basically a big, little city.

The only bad thing about it was the girls and the boys dorms were separated and were on different sides of the school. The girls were closer to the East Wing and the boys were closest to the West Wing. The school really kept with the whole, education first thing, but this already posed a problem for some students.

~0~0~

After having dinner together at the Café, Roy and Jason walked towards the boys' dorms on the other side of the university, which was basically a block away.

The two kept walking silently when Jason spoke up first, "Dick seems so familiar..."

Roy scoffed, "Oh my god, you idiot. It's Dick Grayson. The son of Bruce Wayne. The guy who owns Wayne Enterprises. The man with the endless stacks of cash and the not so virtuous ladies," he especially stressed the last part.

"Really?! Who knew.. Ha! I wonder what he's doing all the way in Jump." Jason was still taking it in, unfazed by his best friend's remark towards him, but the fact about Dick didn't really bother him. Dick seemed like a pretty cool mate to him, money or no money.

From the corner of his eye, Roy spotted Dick by one of the fountains, "Well, speaking of the devil. There's Dick talking to Kori," pointing towards the right.

"If he touches one little, red hair on her I am going-"

"Whatcha gonna do Jason? He's a head taller than you and I'm pretty sure Kori can handle it all by herself." Roy said walking towards them now, curious on what they were speaking about.

~0~0~

Kori was planning on getting some snacks from the nearest vending machine and then head towards the dorms to get some studying done.

But nothing was going her way today, so she was prepared for anything.

While Kori strolled through the pathways she felt a presence following her so she instinctively turned around, still walking and stopped when she saw Dick.

"Hey Kori, didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine, did you need anything? Because I am pretty sure the boys' dorms are on the other side of campus," Kori smiled and looked at him in the eye through his shades.

"Um.." Dick tried thinking of an excuse, he didn't know what was going on with himself, he was just so inclined on finding Kori, but he didn't know why. It was like she was pulling him for his attention but with the expression she had on her face, he knew that wasn't the case.

"I was just wondering if you actually got the homework in English earlier, I was a bit erm, distracted," Dick spoke, then realized he was blushing.

_So it was English.. Oh wow Kori. _She didn't actually know if they had homework because she was also distracted during the class.

"I don't believe so.. I actually don't recall being assigned work," Kori replied.

Dick chuckled, "Alright, I guess I'll see-"

"Hey Kori and Dick! How are you two doing on this lovely night?" Out of the blue, Roy interrupted and put his arms around the two.

"Roy! Ah.. I'm great, thank you for asking, I'm heading to my room now actually," Kori blushed and weaved out of his arms and added, "I'll see you tomorrow Dick."

Dick waved to her as she walked away to find her dorm. He couldn't help but notice how Kori always left him in awe, this was becoming a pattern.

Jason finally caught up to Roy and Dick, "Did I miss anything?!"

"Nah, Kori just left," Roy said and then turned towards the heir of Wayne Enterprises.

The three walked back to the dorms and Roy and Jason questioned Dick on why he hadn't told them that he was Bruce's son. He gave in and told them the reason and just like that, they were cool with it.

~0~0~

The next couple of weeks were very placid. All students had their heads buried in books or worked their butt off in the field or in the gym. Socializing was reduced to a minimum and took a toll upon the freshman.

But, Kori and Dick's relationship began to blossom, in a friendly way. The two shared English together and their awkward encounters were no longer awkward. Most of their classes were near one another so they walked together and talked about anything that came across their minds. Sadly, Kori barely had any time to even see her best friends anymore.

She began to befriend the other girls in her dorm level and got a positive reaction, but her violet haired roommate was someone she had to get used to.

~0~0~

Raven didn't understand how someone could be so happy and cheerful all the time. Her roommate, Kori Anders, was that someone and it was very hard to ignore a personality like that.

The last couple of weeks, where everyone was supposed to be on crack-down, studying and cramming for tests, finishing late homework, Raven found herself catching the blonde haired nit-wit aimlessly walking around school without a care in the world.

One day, after Raven's philosophy class was cut short, she went back to her dorm to get some reading done. By the time she made it to her level, a girl with light pink hair and a casual, flowy black dress came up to Raven.

"Hi, it's Raven right? I'm Lucky, but most people call me Jinx because I'm not very lucky, y'know?"

Raven just nodded and tried thinking of a way to ease past her.

Lucky spoke quickly, for she knew that Raven would not want to stay and hear her out.

"I hear you know a few languages actually, I apologize in advance, I read your college application. I think you should sign up for my club at Club Rush tomorrow. It's a foreign exchange student tutor thing. I've got a few students who are already in need of a tutor and with my gymnastics taking up most of my time it's hard to manage it all. It would be great if you could," Lucky pleaded Raven with her eyes.

Raven was taken aback about what the girl did, but she gave in and accepted.

* * *

_Ahh.. Idk about this one. Was it boring? I feel like it was.._

**_AN:_**_ Club Rush ~ when all of the school's clubs come out in the quad and put up booths for people to sign up and join._

_Don't worry.. more to come! _

_I don't mind flame.. Just review and tell me what you think._

_Thanks! c:_


	4. What's in a Name?

_New update! Woohoo!_

_I absolutely love posting new chapters._

_Not a big fan of this chap. by the way.. I had to edit this a few times. /:_

_I'm going as fast as I can, I was a bridesmaid at my cousin's wedding this weekend, so I couldn't write. _

_School is also kicking my butt, but I will still be updating regularly. _

**_AN: _**_A huge thanks to all the reviews! You guys are the best. You are the reason why I want to keep writing. Luhhv youus._

_Enough of my rambling!_

_Please enjoy! ^-^_

* * *

**Last:**

_"I hear you know a few languages actually, I apologize in advance, I read your college application. I think you should sign up for my club at Club Rush tomorrow. It's a foreign exchange student tutor thing. I've got a few students who are already in need of a tutor and with my gymnastics taking up most of my time it's hard to manage it all. It would be great if you could," Lucky pleaded Raven with her eyes._

_Raven was taken aback about what the girl did, but she gave in and accepted._

* * *

Before morning classes start, Raven had to meet up with her assigned student in front of the library. She was starting to get anxious, since her class was about to begin and there was no sign of a foreign exchange student anywhere. Her eyes then landed on the blonde haired boy she met on the first day of school, who appeared to be coming straight towards Raven.

Raven held her books closer to her body and readjusted her satchel, she watched and waited for his next move.

"Wait, you're a foreign exchange student too?!" The boy exclaimed and motioned towards Raven.

Raven remained wide-eyed, "No… I'm a tutor." She looked down at the card Jinx gave her with all the information about the student. "You're not Garfield Logan, are you?"

"Yes ma'am, I am!"

"But, it says here, that you're from Africa?"

"What are you tryna say?!"

Raven was dumbfounded, she immediately tried taking back what she said.

"I, um, I wasn't expecting it to be you, that's all," Raven said.

Gar was used to this, he just found amusement by people's reactions.

Gar laughed, "It's alright, and I'm used to it. My parents are environmental scientists and I spent all my life with them in Africa. They taught me English and I was home schooled, but the ways of the common American still confuse me. I tried asking my roommate for help, but it's like talking to a freaking robot. Oh and by the way, call me Gar."

"Oh, ha alright," Raven silently taking it all in and then awkwardly stated, "Let's get to class then."

Throughout the day Raven met Gar after each class to show him how to deal with each subject. She showed him how useful the library can be to help him with studying and homework. And how the computer lab can be very resourceful when doing research assignments and essays. Gar went along with whatever Raven said and seemed to be getting more comfortable around the campus. By the end of their last class, Gar could tell that Raven was tired.

As the two were walking on of the pathways, Gar turned towards Raven,"Thanks for everything today, I honestly didn't know I was one of the foreign exchange students until one of the principals called me up to his office last week. It sounds weird, but I was kinda _sent_ here by my parents for no reason. I didn't know I would be such a bother," Gar didn't know why he was telling her all this, but it felt right.

She kept walking by his side and listened to what he had to say, then replied, "It's really no problem. The foreign exchange student program is new here so I'm not surprised about all the confusion that's going on up in the Admin.'s. If you have any trouble with anything, my dorm room is 342."

"Ah okay, cool. Y'know what's funny, I basically spent the whole day with you and I still haven't gotten your name."

"My name?" Raven stopped in her tracks and tilted her head towards Gar.

"Yes, your name! You're a mystery to me until I find out your name."

"Raven."

"Huh?"

"Gar, my name is Raven. I'll see you tomorrow morning," she turned her back and walked off the pathway to her room.

Gar couldn't help it, his fang naturally popped out from his bottom lip as he smiled and thought about his day, while continuing on the pathway, opposite from the girl. He unconsciously put his hands in his pockets and watched the track and field team enter the school lounge.

~0~0~

Since the only reason Wally could attend Jump U. was because of his scholarships, he knew he had to give more than 100% in every single thing he did. So by the end of the day, when he finished all his classes, he was exhausted. And Wally hasn't even made it to practice yet. Once practice was over, he was downright fatigued.

Usually the gymnastics team and the track/field team would end practice at approximately the same time and they would all hang out in the lounge and eat and chill.

The team always invited Wally, but he never went because he was always so freaking tired and he still had homework to finish. Today wasn't any different, except the fact he had a small craving for a tangy passion fruit smoothie at the Café.

After Wally showered and got dressed in sweats and a t-shirt, he made his way to the East Wing with only a couple of dollars left from his Aunt and Uncle. He felt bad, he didn't know college would be so expensive. Wally would need to find a job very soon, with what little he already had.

It certainly wasn't his first time at the Café, but it was Wally's first time seeing it completely empty. Besides the girl with the cotton-candy hair pulled up in a loose bun, who looked as exhausted as he was sitting behind the counter.

"Hi, welcome to Café Bella, may I take your…_(yaawwnn).. _order?" the weary girl blinked a couple of times.

"Just a Passion Fruit smoothie," Wally reached for his almost empty wallet and waited for the total.

"That'll be $3.55," the girl took a clear cup and a pen, "Can I have a name please?"

"Wally."

The girl looked up with tired eyes and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Wally squinted his eyes at her.

"Nothing, it's just that.. I've never actually met someone with that name," she continued writing his name, "Don't worry, it's cute."

And with that, she took the money from his palm and resumed to making the tangy smoothie.

Wally stood there for a second, confused, but decided to sit on one of the bar stools that surrounded the barista's work place. He was well amused by that point and wondered why she asked for his name, when obviously, the entire Café was empty.

When the girl turned on the blender, causing it to roar, Wally thought it would be a good idea to chat with her then.

"So what's your name?!"

The girl turned around and tried deciphering what he just said to her, "WHAT!?"

"_WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!"_

The little lady got it, and yelled, "_**LUCKY!"**_

But, by the time she said it the blender turned off and she was yelling in utter silence. Lucky's cheeks turned to a rosy pink and her cat-like eyes grew wider. At that moment, she did not feel quite so _lucky_, and she quickly turned around and tended to the blender praying for this night to be over.

Wally snorted, his cheek resting on the palm of his hand with his elbow propped up on the counter, "Lucky, eh? I don't think I've actually met someone with that name. Don't worry babe, it's cute."

This nitwit infuriated Lucky, she hated when people mocked her. Lucky was usually a nice person to everyone, but when someone pushed her buttons, all hell would break loose.

She turned to face Wally, who was still grinning at her, and poured the smoothie into the cup.

"HA HA. Very funny WALLY, but as you can see I am fucking exhausted from class and gymnastics and I have the right to refuse service to anyone and I have had it with assholes like you coming in here to mock me. And you know what, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Lucky hated yelling at people, but this guy, whoever he is, had something about him that just irked her.

Wally straightened his back and jumped off the stool, "Damn, I'm sorry for trying to keep the conversation light- Hold on a sec. Did you just say gymnastics?" Something suddenly clicked in the young man's brain.

* * *

_Hehe cliffhanger_ ^-^

_More to come!_

_How was this chapter..?_

_Thanks again for reading!_


	5. What's the Sitch!

_Woohoo! Chapter 5!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Teen Titans._

_Enjoy! ^-^_

* * *

**Last:**

_Wally straightened his back and jumped off the stool, "Damn, I'm sorry for trying to keep the conversation light- Hold on a sec. Did you just say gymnastics?" Something suddenly clicked in the young man's brain._

* * *

"Whats it too ya?!" Jinx crossed her arms and was now obviously irritated by the red head.

"God! Why are you so angry? You were the one who laughed at my name in the first place," Wally rebutted and lost his train of thought.

"Whatever Wally, it's late and I just want to get some rest. If you don't want to tell me why, it's fine. But the Café is closing in 5 minutes," Jinx sighed in defeat and removed her apron and walked to the back room to get 'who knows what.'

Wally didn't know why Lucky was so irritated by him; he actually wanted to know more about her. But he liked her, like a friend, not like, _like-like_, y'know?

So he grabbed his smoothie from the counter and left, not wanting to bother Lucky anymore. Once he reached the pathways, he changed his mind and immediately ran back and left her a surprising gift on the counter.

~0~0~

Lucky had a past that molded her into what she is today. She despises her past and tries to make up for it by being good and nice. But, sometimes some of her past leaks into the present.

When Lucky was only 13, her mother died, and on the same day her father left them. She soon found out that her father was the one who murdered her mother and Lucky believed it was all her fault. She was soon taken in custody for some questioning and then was sent to an all girls home. She didn't like it there, so of course she acted out. She hated her life and everyone in it, she believed she was bad luck and the girls even started calling her Jinx. Lucky was ashamed and began to cut and steal and began a life of rebellion.

In high school, Lucky had a teacher, Mr. Bluhd, and he helped her get out of her bad habits. But she was soon abused by the only teacher she trusted. She has never told anyone and wanted nothing but a normal life. After high school, Lucky was free to go anywhere so she applied for Jump University, and out of mere luck she was accepted.

She started calling herself Lucky and began doing volunteer work, and even helping out with the new program for the foreign exchange students. Lucky even tried out for the gymnastics team, and made it.

At the girls home, when things were starting to get really cramped, she would sneak off to the local community center and play with the gymnast's equipment when no one was looking. She really enjoyed it and began to improve and she realized that this could be her calling.

~0~0~

Wally began the day with a rocky start. First, he got a visit from the dorm advisor telling him that Wally and his roommate had to evacuate because the vents in their room were starting to grow mold and it could even be harmful. Second, he was assigned a new room with some guys he never met. And third, he was out of cash.

His belongings were already on its way to the new room so Wally can worry about the dorm situation later, but first, he needed to find a job.

~0~0~

Raven and Kori were surprisingly getting along really well with each other lately, and Raven even considers Kori being one of her closer acquaintances. Since their personalities were complete opposites they realized after the first week, that they complement rather than clash with each other.

One day, they were having lunch together with Roy, Jason and Gar when suddenly Kori speaks up.

"Guys, I'm really tired of all this studying. It's getting quite boring. Labor Day is coming up, I hear. Next weekend, yes? Do we also get a day off?"

"I really hope so Kori, I'm so done with carrying all these books around," Raven sighed.

"I told you to get a bigger bag Rae. Or, I can just carry them myself," Gar said and took another bite of his sandwich.

Raven slightly blushed, but immediately wiped it from her face and frowned at Gar.

"Were you planning on doing something for Labor Day weekend?" Jason asked Kori.

"I was thinking… If it isn't too much to ask.. But… Maybe we can…."

"Just spit it out Kori!" Roy was done with patience.

"Erg, alright! I just wanted to get a group of our friends and go clubbing this weekend," Kori looked at her friends sheepishly and waited for a response.

"Aw yeah! That sounds awesome! I am so down for that," Gar accepted and started trying out dance moves on Raven.

"Gar! Please, this is not the time! At least wait for the damn weekend. Just because you're from Africa, it doesn't make it okay for you to act like a crazed monkey," Raven shrugged him off.

"That hurt Rae, right in the heart," Gar dramatically covered his heart with his hands, then winked and started to take a seat.

"I can't wait RaeRae," Gar whispered in her ear and sat down.

Everyone laughed at Gar and Raven's bickering and wondered why they weren't together already.

"God, you guys are unbelievable. Kori, I'll go, this school is really lacking in the ladies department anyways," Roy said and jabbed Jason on the side.

"Yeah, Kori. I'll go too. I definitely need a change of scenery," Jason glared towards Roy.

And all of a sudden, Raven can feel all eyes on her.

"Ah, I don't know.. I don't think I'll go," Raven finding herself in an awkward situation.

"C'mon RaeRae, let's go! I need my tutor to show me the ropes about American clubs!" Gar begged.

"Don't call me that. And no, I will not do that for you, I am a tutor for educational purposes _only_," Raven stressed the last word.

Gar laughed, "This is educational! Just.. Live a little, Raven."

"Raven, you must go! You're my closest friend, that's a girl, and I just need you to be there with me," Kori pouted and waited for an answer.

...

"Ugh! Fine. I'll go." Raven crossed her arms stubbornly, while the others cheered and returned to chatting about who else they were going to invite and what they were going to wear.

Raven was slightly nervous; she's never been to a club before and has no idea how to deal with these kinds of situations. This was going to be an interesting weekend.

~0~0~

Wally finally found a job. And he was dreading it and excited for it.

Earlier that day, he found a 'Help Wanted' poster on one of the bulletins in the library, of course, he called the number and was soon offered a job, and his first day was next Tuesday, after Labor Day.

Wally was pretty stoked and headed towards his new dorm.

When he reached his new room, his roommates were already in there. He opened the door expecting some full on nerds playing Wizards 101 or some jocks taking some 'roids, but all he found were two average looking kids having an intense conversation.

"Hey, I'm Wally."

The two boys looked up and greeted their new roommate.

"I'm Dick," the tall raven haired guy said and reached to shake his hand.

"Jason," the shorter and leaner one said, doing the same action as Dick.

Wally shook their hands and sat on the bed in the corner of the room, which was sent there that morning.

"You look really young, for a freshman," Wally blurted out.

Jason turned towards him, "Yeah, I know. It's because I'm only 17. I skipped the 6th grade and then I graduated high school early."

Wally nodded, not knowing what else to say. And the two returned to their conversation.

After, what's been like 5 minutes, the leaner boy asked Wally a peculiar question.

"Are you busy this weekend? My friends are going clubbing and some of the girls from school are coming too," Jason said, facing Wally.

"Um, sure man. Coach gave us this weekend off to chill, so yeah," Wally agreed.

"Ah, sick! This weekend is gonna be crazy! If only Dickie boy here doesn't ruin it with all his brooding emotions," Jason frowned at Dick.

"Whatever man, I'm not even like that."

"HA, sure Dick, SURREEEE."

Wally chuckled, "So Jason, how are you going to get in since you're underage?"

"Ahh my good friend, that's already been taken care of," Jason jumped into the top bunk of his bed and crossed his arms behind his head and leaned against the wall, "In high school, me and my friends were always put into….situations like these and let's just say, I know a guy."

"You got a fake I.D. huhh?" Wally said, somewhat impressed.

"Yeahh buddy, if you want one for this weekend I can hook it up, I already got my friend making some for the other kids coming with us."

"Really? Ha! Sure dude, that'd be great. How much is it?"

Dick watched the guys talk about the next weekend, his appearance made it seem like he wasn't amused by the whole idea but inside, he was totally pumped to get drunk this weekend and to see Kori outside of school grounds.

* * *

_Thumbs up...? Or down...?_

_Please, let me know! _

_Thanks for reading! ^-^_

**_AN:_**_ Everyone is 19 years old. Except Jason, who is 17. And Victor, who is 20._


	6. Friendzoned

_Whoa, this kinda took me forever. I almost lost inspiration.. **ALMOST!**_

_Don't worry folks, I got it back. _

_I'm a busy busy girl, so please hang in there. _

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Teen Titans. _

_Enjoy! *-*_

* * *

**Last:**

_Dick watched the guys talk about the next weekend, his appearance made it seem like he wasn't amused by the whole idea but inside, he was totally pumped to get drunk this weekend and to see Kori outside of school grounds._

* * *

After school, Wally, Dick and Roy went to the quad and met up with Gar and Jason. It was Friday, and the guys were no longer hiding their anticipation for their weekend to get started.

"You think the ficka dee's are ready for the weekend?" Wally asks no one in particular.

"Man, I got them in my backpack right now! Me and Gar just went to drop off the girls' cards at their dorms," Jason replied.

"Duuudes! The girls are so stoked for tonight. This weekend's about to be turnt!" Gar said excitedly and skipped towards the dorms to get ready.

Dick, Jason and Wally followed, and went to their room to get dressed and freshen up, as did Roy who went to his assigned dorm.

…_after sunset…_

The boys were all set and headed to their own forms of transportation to pick up the girls in the West Wing.

Most universities didn't allow freshmen to bring their own cars to school, but Jump was different. Since the campus was so vast, the school let students bring their cars to drive from one side of the school to the other.

Dick went straight to his Ducati Hyperstrada motorcycle; it was all black with a sliver of red, here and there, and it was a two seater.

Roy and Jason brought their cars, Roy had a 1968 black Mustang with two white stripes going down the middle, Jason had a dark blue Jeep Wrangler with no doors that can seat up to 7 people.

When the boys arrived to the West Wing's parking lot, the girls were already waiting and boy, were they somethin' to look at.

~0~0~

The ladies heard a loud engine coming near and they saw three bright vehicles' lights coming straight towards them.

Dick arrived first in his sleek motorcycle, and swiftly took off his helmet. Surprisingly, the guy didn't have helmet hair.

Roy and Gar rolled in afterwards, followed by Jason and Wally. The guys slammed their doors and met everyone else in the near-empty parking lot.

Kori immediately greeted her friends, Roy and Jason, and began to tell them the plan for the rest of the night and which club they were going to go to.

Dick stayed near his bike, and waited for the rest of the group to be assembled.

The young adults were exceptionally dressed this evening, and the boys couldn't help but be infatuated by the stunning ladies.

"We invited another girl from down the hall to come too, her name's Lucky, she'll be meeting us there," Raven said to the gawking boys, with no interest in her voice at all. She felt uncomfortable, she was wearing a black high waisted skirt that went up to her mid-thigh to show off her long legs, with a simple black bustier that went right on her pierced belly button. She also had on her long necklace with the charms and keys and she wore her Docs, which she never seemed to take off.

"RaeRae, you have a belly button piercing!?" Gar said wide-eyed with a huge grin on his face. And then turned towards the rest of the guys to make sure they weren't staring at his girl.

Raven turned red, and covered her stomach with her arms and wished she could just disappear. But, then again she was here to show that she wasn't a wussy, so she dropped her arms and stood her ground.

_His girl..? My girl? Am I really starting to be protective over this girl that I just met a couple weeks ago.. Ha! Maybe I am. _Gar smiled confidently and pushed his hands into his jean pockets.

Tonight, he was wearing a forest green button up, with black jeans and his converse. His hair was also styled to spike up to the side. Admittedly, Raven thought he looked quite spiffy tonight.

"Ah, shit!" Wally rubbed his hand to his forehead and walked towards the car. He really didn't want to see Lucky, especially after what happened at their last encounter.

Kori broke off from the guys and started talking about seating arrangements. They decided to take the Jeep and Dick's bike. There were 7 of them in total, and 8 with Lucky. If Lucky was to come with them after, she would also need a spot in the Jeep to ride in.

They all hopped into Jason's Jeep and followed Dick out of campus, and into the city.

~0~0~

When they reached their destination, they parked their vehicles in a safer area and walked towards the 18+ club.

Everyone was laughing, and getting hyped, but that all soon vanished when they saw the line to get in. It wrapped around the building and down the street and it would take all night for them to get in.

"Aw, what. This seriously can't be happening right now," Roy said exasperatedly, and brushed his hand through his hair.

"Guys, the line's not that long…" Kori said, while eyeing the line, "Ah, who am I kidding, we're never gonna get inside."

The group then started to babble and bicker about what their plan for the night was going to be, it was either: 1) Go home. 2) Eat dinner and then go home.

"Dick!"

"Dickk!"

Dick whipped his head around to see who was calling his name, the rest of the group broke from the conversation and did the same.

They saw a woman with sunset orange hair with a tight red dress that left little to the imagination, and black pumps waving her hands in the air and walking straight to Dick to give him a hug.

Dick was confused and soon realized who it was.

"Babs?!" He leaned in and hugged her.

"Dick!" Babs giggled and released him from her grip.

"I didn't know you were in town," Dick said and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I'm only here for a few days for business, and I actually forgot my phone in the car and now I got it," Babs said while holding out her phone.

"Anyways, what are you guys doing out here? The party's inside!" She laughed and pointed towards the club.

"Well, we were planning on going, but the line is way too long and it'll take us all night to get inside. So we're thinking of just having dinner and trying again some other time," Kori answered glumly.

"No way I'm letting that happen! My friend owns this club, I can totally get you guys in. C'mon!"

Dick was hesitant, but the others agreed and followed the orange haired girl to the club.

Babs lead them to the front of the line, and talked to the bouncer who just nodded and let the whole group inside.

When they passed the doors, the music was pounding, the strobe lights spun, the DJ was rocking it, and the place was packed.

The guys went straight to the bar to get drinks and the girls eventually found Lucky, who already saved a booth for them that was in between the dance floor and the bar.

All the while, Babs grabbed Dick's hand and led him to the dance floor. He reluctantly went.

This did not go unnoticed by Kori, but she resumed chatting with her friends over the blaring music and waited for the drinks to come. Gar and Jason soon came back with a whole tray of shots and everyone took a glass.

"To wild beginnings!" Gar yelled and raised his glass into the air.

Everyone repeated the same action and gulped the shot down and that's when the fun started.

Raven, Kori and Lucky decided to go dancing and went to the middle of the dance floor, underneath the flashing lights and their bodies went with the rhythm of the music.

~0~0~

Dick was disappointed that he hadn't drunk once since he got there. But, Babs insisted on talking to him before he left to his friends. And what a perfect place to talk, inside a club, with ppunding music, on the dance floor, right next to the DJ's set.

Babs started swaying her hips and Dick danced alongside her, and he liked it. He knew that they were just friends, he was in love with her before, but not anymore, she was his first love but not his last.

"Come home with me, Dick, back to Gotham," Babs sensually said over his shoulder.

Dick stopped dancing, took a step back and looked at her questioningly.

"I'm confused," Dick thought out loud and began to think in his mind.

"Is that why you're here? To get me to move back?! Did Bruce really send you here?!" Dick reiterated. His mind was muddled, and he didn't like where this was going.

"You know you belong in Gotham, you're not one of these kids, Dick. You may think you can easily fit in with these middle class students, but you will always be Bruce Wayne's son. If you want to stay in college, that's fine. There are plenty of colleges in Gotham that are way better than Jump. You know that. Bruce only wants the best for you… No, I want what's best for you. I miss you, and I think I-"

"No. Don't even try to pull that card on me, Babs. I loved you before, but this, _this_ doesn't change anything. We gave it a chance, it didn't work. I'm not moving back, not for Bruce and definitely not for you," Dick stared back into her eyes.

"What is wrong with you?! Can't you see that we're only trying to help?" Babs said, with a clear expression of desperation on her face.

"HA! You think I need help? Take a look around Babs, I'm not the one who flew across the country to see my ex," Dick scoffed and turned away before getting an answer.

_Wow, that was pretty harsh. I think I might have been a little too hard on her. Maybe, I should go and apologize, I mean, I knew her forever... _Dick thought when he reached the end of the dance floor.

But when he turned back around to find Babs, she was gone and in her place was Kori. He never actually got a good look at her this entire night, she was wearing a maroon halter dress that went up a little bit higher than her mid thigh, with cutouts on the sides by her ribs and a sweetheart neckline with light pink platform heels. She looked beautiful when she was dancing, her long hair flying with the beat of the music.

"Bro, I see you checking out Kori," Wally elbowed Dick's rib and handed him a beer.

Dick shook out of his trance and took the beer, "Ah, it's nothing." Grateful for the beer in his hand, he took a long swig before heading back to the booth.

* * *

_Woohoo!_

_Another update, accomplished!_

_Don't forget to review ;)_

_Just a reminder that these are the things that keep a writer going._

_And chocolate. Lots of it. _

_-Cheers!_


	7. That One Night

_Wompy womp womp._

_Here's chapter 7 my lovelies!_

* * *

**Last: **

_"Bro, I see you checking out Kori," Wally elbowed Dick's rib and handed him a beer._

_Dick shook out of his trance and took the beer, "Ah, it's nothing." Grateful for the beer in his hand, he took a long swig before heading back to the booth._

* * *

Late into the night, the gang was ready to head home. Fortunately, Dick and Lucky were well sobered by the time everyone else was drunk senseless.

On their way out, Dick reached into Jason's pocket and took his keys and handed them to Lucky.

"Do you mind driving them home?" Dick nodded towards the group.

"No, not at all. It would be my pleasure," Lucky sarcastically said, but agreed.

Thank goodness, they hadn't parked far.

Dick and Lucky went for the vehicles first and drove back to get the rest of the blurred mob.

Almost everyone managed to get in the Jeep with ease and a few stumbles, nevertheless, they fit. Gar somehow took up two seats in the back of the car and was already asleep. Raven squirmed; out of all the places, she _had_ to choose that seat. All of a sudden, she felt pressure against her shoulder; she turned and saw Gar's head leaning upon it and his feet against the window. She let out a sigh, but accepted it and slowly shut her eyes. In the last row, Roy and Jason were already side by side, laughing nonsensically about sweet nothings. And that left Wally and Kori.

"Hey Kori, if there's no room, you can come ride with me back to the school. I would prefer having you sit behind me than that drunk, Wally West," Dick laughed, already seated in his Ducati.

"But, Dick. I thawwt wee hahd a conneccsshuun," Wally dramatically frowned at Dick.

"We do! But I'm not sure if it'll look good on your sports reputation," Dick winked at Wally.

Wally contemplated and said, "Truuee, truuueee." And remained standing by the Jeep.

"So, how about it Kori?" Dick spoke.

"Erm, I'mm nawt shor that wouhd be safee Richard," Kori scrunched her face, like a baby trying to figure out the way of life.

"You'll always be safe with me, trust me, just hold tight and _don't _let go," Dick extended his hand to her.

Kori reluctantly agreed and took his waiting hand.

Dick then grabbed the other helmet with his opposite hand and shifted in his seat to put on Kori's head.

"Just remember. DO NOT let go of me," Dick said through his helmet, and then proceeded to kick the gears to start the roar of the engine.

~0~0~

"Wally! Are you gonna get in or what?" Lucky screamed at Wally, like how a bus driver would yell at a late student.

"Buhht, Koriii?" Wally slurred.

"She'll be fine, she's riding with Dick," she assured him, "Now, c'mon we need to get back before one of _them_ pukes on the seats," Lucky pointed towards the back and smiled meekly towards the red head.

Wally returned the smile and jumped into the seat, hitting his head on the roof before getting in.

Lucky started the car, turned on her headlights and slowly moved onto the road.

"Sooo, diihd youu lykk myy pressenntt?" Wally tilted his head to look at the girl.

"If you're talking about the dirty, filth infested rose you left on the counter of the Café…"

Wally's face was slowly turning into a grin. Lucky noticed and said, "Then no. I did not. I had to disinfect the entire counter _again, _before leaving my shift, and if that was your way of apologizing, well, it's a bit cliché, dontcha think?"

"Whhhaatever, I was just being niiiiceee. You'ree niiice. I like nicee peepohl," Wally said.

Lucky couldn't help but laugh at his remark.

"Aahh, thanks Walls. That was really thoughtful of you-" She turned to look at him, but he was already dead asleep.

Soon enough, they were in the University's parking lot.

~0~0~

Dick made it to school before Lucky did. Kori's grip was much stronger than he thought it would be.

But, she never let go and she trusted him.

"Kori?" Dick held her hands that were still around his waist. "You can let go now."

Kori's eyes fluttered open and released her hold and lifted her leg to get off the bike. She was so tired and nauseous; all she wanted was to get to her dorm and sleep.

"Thank you for the ride, Dick!" Kori yelled on her way to the dorm.

Dick, who was leaning on his bike, helmet off, laughed in response, which made Kori turn back around to see what was so funny.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Dick asked.

"Oh…?" Kori tilted her head and tried to remember. But she couldn't think with all the weight on her head-

"OH! Your helmet!" She ran back to Dick and pulled the head piece off her head, but she didn't see the curb and ended up losing her shoe and tumbled into Dick's grasp.

She blew the hair out of her face and looked up to see him and grinned; Dick was taken aback but chuckled in response. He noticed her eyes were glassy and a bit crazy but, they were really green. Like, really, really green. It was amazing how her eyes were just so… Green.

He steadied Kori back to her feet and grabbed her shoe and took the helmet back to the bike's compartment.

"Here is your shoe, lovely maiden," Dick knelt and helped her put on her heel.

Kori scoffed, it was ridiculous how corny Dick could be sometimes. But, she went along.

"Why, thank you kind sir," Kori replied after having her heel placed onto her foot once again.

Dick, stood back up and asked, "Do you mind if I walk you back to your dorm? Y'know, just in case something happens."

"Spoken like a true gentleman," Kori giggled, "And no, I don't mind it at all. But, this will be the last time Grayson, I am a strong, independent woman," Kori sternly said that last part. Even if she was drunk, she didn't like feeling weak or vulnerable, but when Dick was around, it just felt different.

"Whatever you say," Dick nodded and held onto her elbow.

And he helped support Kori while she stumbled and rambled on the way to her room.

When they reached her room, Kori unlocked her door and ran to the bathroom and started heaving into the toilet. Dick raced after her and held her hair away from her face and rubbed her back to calm her. He offered help whenever needed. Kori finally stood up and rinsed her mouth, but then fell asleep on the sink. Dick then carried her off to bed, took off her shoes and tucked her into the covers. He left a glass of water on her nightstand and right when he was about to leave, he bent over and gave Kori a quick goodnight's kiss on her forehead.

"Dick? Can you stay here? With me? Tonight.." Kori mumbled.

_What happened with all that independence talk, _Dick thought and realized she must have been dreaming. But when he turned around to leave, he felt her grasp his hand. He was already really tired, and his dorms were on the other side of school, so Dick sat down next to her bed, still holding her hand and eventually allowing sleep to take over.

~0~0~

Raven never made it to her dorm that night. Neither did Lucky.

Lucky planned on dropping off the guys at their dorms and then walk back to the East Wing with Raven in tow.

But, of course, that never happened.

The guys were too intoxicated to make it to their rooms on their own. So Lucky basically pulled everyone together and had to try each dorm with Jason's key until one of them unlocked. Fortunately, the key found its match on the first floor.

Lucky unlocked the door and kicked it open and pushed everyone inside, not caring if they all fell on top of each other and rushed to close the door behind her.

_This is going to be a long night, _Lucky thought and began to help the others to their beds.

~0~0~

Raven was the first to wake up.

Her eyelids were so heavy, she could barely see and everything was so groggy, it made her dizzy and her stomach flip. She flew out of the covers and ran to the toilet and released all the toxins out of her body. Afterwards, she felt much better and crawled back into bed. Raven then felt an arm slowly wrapping itself around her waist and she twisted to see who it was, and she was appalled!

It was.. Roy?

"Jade, stop moving. Why you gotta be so frisky..?" Roy mumbled with his eyes still closed, and obviously dreaming.

But that didn't stop Raven from yelling and plummeting into the soft carpet.

Roy's blood shot eyes snapped opened and realized what just happened.

He sat up and looked down at her from the bed, "Raven!? What the hell are you doing?!"

"What the hell am I doing?! You were the one trying to spoon me, and you called me Jade!" Raven slowly began to stand up.

Everyone began to wake up now to see what all the commotion was about.

"Oh gawwdd, what happened last night?" Wally stood up from the floor next to the couch and turned to see who was sleeping in it, "Lucky?! What are you still doing here?!"

Lucky sat up and wrapped the blanket around her and just stared blankly at Wally, not giving an answer. She didn't feel like talking to him that morning.

"Ah, whatever, I'm gonna go take a shower," Wally slumped to the bathroom.

Once the door shut and he entered the hot shower he thought, _What the HELL happened last night?_

* * *

_Phew! How'd that one go? _

_I don't want to sound redundant or anything, but please REVIEW!_

_Thank you **GUESTS** for reviewing, I appreciate it._

_I will update soon, hopefully._


	8. Remember?

_Here it is! Chaptahh 8!_

_Enjoy! ^_^_

* * *

**Last:**

_Lucky sat up and wrapped the blanket around her and just stared blankly at Wally, not giving an answer. She didn't feel like talking to him that morning._

_"Ah, whatever, I'm gonna go take a shower," Wally slumped to the bathroom._

_Once the door shut and he entered the hot shower he thought,_ What the HELL happened last night?

* * *

The early afternoon sun was seeping into Kori's dorm when she finally awoke. Her eyes groggily opened, her hair was frizzy and out of place and she was still in the same clothes she wore the previous night. She quickly sat up when she realized her lavender blanket was gone and she believed she had heard a faint sound of slow breathing.

Kori crawled to the edge of her bed and slowly peeked over and rushed back to her pillows when she saw Dick knocked out on the floor surrounded by the pastel sheets. She leaned against her headboard, pulling her knees to her chest contemplating about last night.

_Dick Grayson is sleeping on my floor. DICK GRAYSON IS SLEEPING ON MY FLOOR. _Kori's eyes grew wider as she thought about her situation. _Okay, relax. Breathe Kori, breathe... Just return to your regular routine and try not waking the poor guy up. _

Kori slowly slid out of bed and headed to the bathroom to freshen up and to put on a new set of clothes.

_Shit! My dresser's on the other side of the room. _She stopped in her tracks and looked towards the wooden dresser and groaned._ Perfect. Right next to Dick. _

Kori sighed and tip-toed over his sleeping body and quickly grabbed the nearest set of clothes without making a sound. She then hurried into her bathroom and softly closed the door behind her.

~0~0~

Raven now had a disgruntled look and was leaning against the wall facing Roy, who was still sitting in the bed they shared that night.

Roy lifted his head, "Holy crap, did we... Y'know. Have sex last night?"

"We did not have sex, Roy! We still have our clothes on, goddamnit, " Raven stood up straighter, proving that nothing happened.

Roy squinted his eyes and nodded, "Right... That makes sense."

"Hold up! How the hell did you guys end up in the same bed anyways?" Gar asked and jumped off the top bunk of the bed, preferring an explanation for an answer. Waking up Jason at the same time, who was apparently, asleep on the bottom bunk.

"Oh my gawwdd. Can everyone just shut up!" Jason yelled and then turned and faced the wall in the fetal position.

Everyone looked at Jason's sassiness for a few seconds, not amused and returned to their conversation.

Lucky remained on the couch, "Does it matter, Gar. You guys were all drunk when I struggled to get you up here and you were wasted off your asses, I don't think sleeping arrangements even mattered last night. Just be grateful you ended up in a bed. And besides, I think I deserve at least a 'thank you.'"

Wally finally entered the room with the steam of the shower following his trail.

"Thank you, Lucky. But that still doesn't explain why you girlies were sleeping in the _boys _dorm and why I didn't end up in a bed," Wally said as he sat down on the arm of the couch.

Lucky twisted her head to look at the speedster, "Wally. Did you not hear the part about dragging all five of your _drunk _asses to bed last night. I was not about to walk across the entire campus with loopy Raven in tow, at 3 in the morning."

"Alright, I see. But-"

"I tried sleeping on the floor, okay. But you and your intoxicated-self insisted on sleeping on the ground… "

_Flashback to last night_

Lucky finally got each of her friends in bed, which almost took her half an hour because they kept moving and sliding off the mattresses. And now, she was sitting cross-legged on the floor, staring up at the red-head.

"Wally, it's fine! I can sleep on the floor. Just give me a blanket and shut up and go to bed," Lucky scrunched her eyebrows at Wally.

"No Lucky, my aunt and uncle raised me better than that. You're sleeping on the couch."

Lucky sprawled out on the floor, just to prove that she wasn't moving. Wally crossed his arms at the tired girl and said, "I warned you…" And with that, he picked up the young gymnast, firefighter style, and dropped her onto the couch.

"Now, shut up and go to sleep," Wally turned his back around and fell asleep on the floor.

_Present_

"Oh shit, yea. I do remember that, actually," Wally laughed.

"Okay, you guys are dumb," Jason looked at the two and disappeared into the bathroom.

While he was taking his clothes off to get in the shower, he heard a metal clang and looked to see what it was.

Apparently, he dropped an orange and black cigarette case with a silver engraving that said, "R.W."

Curious, he looked it over and remembered.

_Flashback to last night at the club_

Jason began to feel very suffocated and claustrophobic in the blinding lights and the congested club of people, so he decided to take a breather and to leave the club, even just for a few moments.

Once he was outside, he let out a breath of relief and reached into his pocket for his pack of cigarettes.

When he opened it, he saw it was empty, "Fuck!"

Angrily, he threw the useless box into the nearest trash can, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I've got two more, you want one?"

Jason looked in the shadows to see who it was, and if they were speaking to him. So he pointed to his chest and mouthed, "Me?"

"Yes, do you want it or not?" The person hiding in the shadows asked.

"Sure… Thank you," Jason said, slowly walking up to the person.

When he reached to grab a cigarette from the case, the hand that was holding it immediately retracted, "On one condition."

"Yeah? What is it?" Jason wondered.

"Take this case, and refill it. Once you have done so, find me," the mysterious voice said.

Jason raised an eyebrow, "What makes you think I'll do that,"

The voice finally broke from the shadows, and revealed a girl with long silver hair that glinted in the moonlight, which was pulled into a low pony tail, releasing strands of hair that loosely framed her face. Jason had to admit she was gorgeous, but something about her made Jason stare at her even more.

"You can just ask, instead of ogling at my eye patch," the girl rolled her eye and looked away.

Jason quickly recovered, "That's not what I was looking at. You… I don't know. There's something about you that seems familiar. Have we met before?"

She looked at him oddly, "I don't believe so. You go to Jump U?" The girl took out the last two cigarettes and handed one to Jason.

Jason nodded and accepted, he proceeded to take out his lighter and once his cigarette was between his lips and blazing, he moved to light the other girl's.

"You've probably seen my dad around; he's the admissions officer and the dean of forensic and investigative sciences," she said, and took another drag.

"Oh, I see. Maybe I have seen him around," Jason said, getting bored. "So about your early proposition… I'll do it."

She smiled smugly, and said, "Wow. You've got some real balls."

Jason frowned, and leaned his back against the wall closing his eyes, he looked for a sense of assurance and comfort, but he couldn't. His tired eyes revealed how he felt, but he masks it so well underneath all the fake layers.

When he opened his eyes, the girl was gone. He looked up and down the street for her silver hair, but found nothing. Soon enough, Jason reached the yellow butt and slowly let go of the cigarette, watching it drop, he lifted his heel to take out the blaze. Next to his foot, he saw the Halloween colored case, he immediately squashed the butt and slipped the case into his pocket.

He thought about going inside, his friends were probably looking for him now, _Another beer would be nice… _

_Present_

Jason finally got out of the shower and entered his dorm, which was now empty. Everyone was gone.

He searched for a note or something, and found one on the coffee table.

The ripped out binder paper read:

_Jason._

_You take forever in the shower. What the hell are you doing in there? Anyhow, we got hungry, so we're at the diner. We took Roy's car. Hurry up man!_

_-Wally to the West_

Jason rolled his eyes; he then grabbed his keys and the cigarette case and scrambled for the door.

~0~0~

After Kori showered and changed into an over-sized shirt and boxer shirts, she slowly peeked through the door to see if Dick was still asleep, and lo and behold, he was in the exact same position where she left him. She then took long strides to her coffee maker and began to brew the drinks.

She didn't think that thoroughly, because soon the coffee maker made a loud, _WHIIRRRIINGG _sound which made Kori jump and struggled to turn it off. But of course, luck was not on her side today and the coffee maker kept whirring. She angled her head to see if Dick was awake, and still he was not.

The coffee was ready and she poured the coffee into her black matte mug. She walked to her bed and set the mug on her nightstand and she made herself comfortable and began to read today's newspaper article.

She heard a shuffling movement and so she put the newspaper down and looked over her bed.

"Morning, Starshine. The coffee smells great," Dick smugly stated.

Kori gave him a weird look, still peeking from the bed, "Starshine? Really…? Hm… Apparently, coffee is your weakness." She crawled back to her pillows and took a sip from her mug. "I made some coffee, if you didn't realize already, help yourself. The mugs are in the left cabinet, and there's creamer and sugar next to the sink," she said, without her eyes leaving the article.

"Thanks Kori, but I like my coffee dark," Dick proceeded to pour himself a mug of coffee.

He leaned against the counter, sipping the warm liquid and watched Kori read. When she flipped the page, Dick couldn't help but spit the coffee out of his mouth.

"Shit!" Dick looked down and saw the brown liquid all over his shirt and the ground, "I'll go clean this up."

He quickly took off his shirt when he began to feel the coffee seep through, and grabbed the nearest towel and began wiping the floors.

Kori was amused, yet disappointed that Dick was wearing a wife beater underneath, "Good one, I'm guessing you saw today's big headlines?"

"Ah, shut it. Bruce Wayne doesn't get married. That's just a rumor," Dick shook his head in denial.

_Bruce is really pushing it now, _Dick thought as he finished scrubbing down the floor.

* * *

_I know... I took forever on this one too._

_Argh, I'm sorry! I just want it to be perfect before I publish it, ya feel mehh?_

_Kk review and stuff. _

_Ilysmohyeahohyeah_


End file.
